Threes A Crowd
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra is a neko, but he wasnt always like that. His parents sold him off to a mad scientist at the age of 16. Years later he escaped, and now he was living on the streets of New York, doing what he has to do to surivive. However one very cold winter night he gets sick and passes out. Here comes his Savior Grimmjow to th rescue. Read rest of summary on my profile c:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't shoot me I know that I deleted this story but its because I wanted to restart the whole thing. I was reading it and it just didn't sit right with me. So I'm re-typing the first and the second chapter and I try to get them out either today or tomorrow. So hang in there, and another thing I'm typing this in Third Person because my beta's been telling me that I write better in that point of view. That's about it for now, Enjoy.

* * *

Ulquiorra was a neko, cat ears and a pretty little tail and all. He wasn't always like this, he had a decent life. Had a mother and father who loved him, went to school like any other person. But on his sixteenth birthday is when things started to go downhill. His parents who claimed they loved him since he was there only child, sold him. Yah that's right, they sold him to some scientist, a mad one at that. Ulquiorra begged and cried for his parents to keep him, he didn't want to go and live with some strange man. But Ulquiorra didn't have a choice, he was just an agreement to them. He was to go with Aizen and in return his parents got there debt paid.

It's been years since that happened and now he was living on the streets of New York. He tried to find his parents, even went back to there old apartment, but with no luck. He didn't pay it no mind though. They probably don't care about him anyways, if they did they wouldn't have sold him. Anyhow he was on his way back from the store, a loaf of bread and a couple of water bottles were in his hand. People say that New Yorkers are not the nicest people, but if you just throw in a sob story there willing to give a couple of dollars. Ulquiorra found his way back to the park were he usually sits down to eat...whenever he has food.

It was a nice day outside a bit cloudy, a T bit cold but good overall. The coat that he wore was big enough to block out any of the cold. The green scarf he had since he was ten still fit snuggly around his neck. The black beanie hat he wore to cover up his ears was his favorite, because a nice business lady gave it to him. He was a bit shocked because usually he hid his ears within his hair. If someone wanted to see them they would have to look very hard. However that business lady said "Your ears are they cold?" she asked him. He remembered his ear automatically standing up, at he comment. She laughed before taking off the hat she had on her head. She gave it to him and fifty dollars. He remembered being so excited that he had money in his pocket and that his ears didn't have to suffer the cold anymore. Ever since then he has worn that hat on his head.

After a while he noticed that it was getting dark. The snow that fell from the gray clouds were coming down much faster. He brushed the crumbs off his pants and stood up. He looked around and saw that everybody who had been at the park was leaving to. Coughing a bit he started to make his way to his usual spot where he slept for the night. He hoped that he wasn't getting sick again. He didn't want a repeat of last year, just remembering that made him shudder.

As he walked the snow started to get worse and so was his health. He was sure that he had a fever now and that wasn't good at all. Sneezing again he finally rounded the corner of the alley, right behind Spice. His eyes were becoming droopy and everything around him was spinning. Loosing his footing he fell, his arm catching a loose nail that was hanging off the wall.

He knew as soon as his back hit the ground that he was going to die. Right there on the ground behind a club. He wondered if anyone would care if were to die right now. His friends from school? Friends, yah right they all started to ignore him the day he came out. His parents? Tears started to build up in his eyes, he didn't have anybody. Nobody cared for Ulquiorra, nobody wants him. It the hard truth of the matter. He finally let his eyes close, his breathing becoming slower and slower.

* * *

Just inside that very club was Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow was sitting down at the bar nursing his fifth drink. While Ichigo was on the dance floor, he watched as the berry's hip swayed side to side. Grimmjow's watched him with lust-filled eyes. Ichigo could be so cute and sexy when he wanted to and it was turning him on. Standing up he made his way to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Hey there berry let's blow this club and go back to your apartment." he whispered in the others ear. Ichigo chuckled as he turned around in Grimmjow's arms, a smirk on his face. "Hmm don't you have work tomorrow?" he asked.

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nope I have a presentation I have to put together when I get home...but it can wait." he murmured back.

Ichigo smiled before taking Grimmjow's hand and leading them to the back entrance. Once outside Grimmjow cursed at how hard the snow was falling. "The only downside of New York." Ichigo sighed as he made his way down the alley and to the parking lot.

"Tch yeah fucking cold every day." Grimmjow muttered as he pulled the hood up over his head. He was almost out of the alley when he tripped over something...hard. Hearing the loud thud Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow on the ground.

"Pfft...you okay?" he asked, trying hard not laugh. Grimmjow sat up and growled at the snow that was now covering his shirt.

"S'not funny you dick now help me up." Grimmjow hissed. Smiling Ichigo walked back over to help Grimmjow back to his feet.

"What the hell did you trip over anyway?" he asked.

Grimmjow looked back down to the ground. There in the snow was a patch of red...and was that a tail?

"Shit Ichigo I think something's under there." he said as he got back down to his knees. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he pushed the snow away. Ichigo was beside him uncovering the bottom half of the snow. Minutes later a face was revealed, a very pale bluish face. Grimmjow was beyond shocked, even though his face was a bit discolored he could tell that this guy was beautiful. He was like a china doll, a pale shiny china doll.

"Grimmjow...hey!"

"Hello!"

Grimmjow was snapped out off his reverie and turned his attention to Ichigo. He could tell that the berry had his doctor face on. "Come on we need to take him to my apartment." he said urgently. Nodding his head, Grimmjow reached out and picked the neko up off the ground. He noticed how light the boy was, and were those cat ears?

"Grimmjow come on do you want the kid to die?" Ichigo hollered from his car. Hurrying his pace he walked across the parking lot. Ichigo held the door opened for him. He gently place the boy in the back seat. Walking back around Grimmjow sat in the front while Ichigo started the car.

"I wonder how he ended up there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Good Question...or how he got that nasty cut on his arm." Ichigo said.

The rest of the ride to Ichigo's apartment was silent. The mysterious boy they found on there mind. Question to ask, things they want to know...how, what, where...and why. Grimmjow couldn't get that face out of his mind. Looking in to the review mirror he saw that the hat that was on the boys head slipped. Pointed ear were poking out from his head, shiny and black. Now he was really curious, he hoped when the boy woke up he was willing to them what happened to him.

I'm sorry for all the confusing I guess. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I just felt like I need to re-type this whole thing so I did. On another note, Microsoft Word wanted to be a complete dick and not work (sigh) reason why I was late with updating...this could've been up since Thursday but nooo thanks to Microsoft I have to type of this bootleg LibreOffice thing and although I found_ some _way to type my chapter I absolute hate it. (Kind of OCD about things like this.) I like things a certain way and this is just not working for me right now.

* * *

Anyway sorry for my ranting. This is the first chapter so hope you guys like c: Oh and thank you for the two people who reviewed on the old one.

UlquiorrAreKushia4 and Canadagirl1996

Love U Ulquiorra


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A bit of IchiXGrim nothing to serious though. Ulquiorra being the cute little kitten he is.

Thank you for the reviews and following.

* * *

Once they got to Ichigo's apartment the berry instantly sent Grimmjow to get his kit. The kid was lying down on one of the hospital beds. Ichigo had his guest room completely remodeled into a little clinic...so to say. Grimmjow had thought it was a stupid idea, but however the situation contradicted his opinion. He quietly sat in one of the chairs by the bed while Ichigo wrapped some gauze around the kids arm. While Ichigo tended the kid Grimmjow was getting more and more curious about him. He wished the kid would wake up already, but from what Ichigo said that wasn't happening any time soon. Anyone who almost died of hypothermia wouldn't usually wake up that fast anyway.

Sighing he leaned back into the chair and rubbed at his eyes. "Getting tired?" Ichigo asked from where he now stood by the bed. Grimmjow smiled wearily but stood up from the chair, "Yah partied pretty hard tonight." he yawned.

Ichigo laughed before disposing the gloves he had on into the trashcan. "And finding a half dead neko wasn't the least bit exciting." he said sarcastically.

Grimmjow's brows scrunched together in confusion, "Neko?" he asked. Ichigo opened his mouth to explain but Grimmjow yawned and waved him off.

"Never mind just tell me in the morning." he said before trudging towards the door. Ichigo shook his head his impatient friend. Throwing another look at the Neko the berry followed Grimmjow to his bedroom.

The next morning Grimmjow woke up to Ichigo's loud snoring. To think that someone as proper and quiet as Ichigo to make such loud noises when slept. Rolling his eyes he stretched his arms above his head, making the shirt he had on raise. Yawning again he moved quietly out the bed and into the hallway. He walked as carefully as he could to not disturb the person...or cat...half...neko...whatever in the guest room.

Opening the door slightly Grimmjow peaked into the room. The kid was fast asleep, his lips parted just a bit, cute little ears perked up in attention. Grimmjow wondered for a minute if the kid could hear him. Stepping into the room he moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair next to him. Getting a better look, he noticed that he dreaming. The kids eyes were moving back and forth, his nose twitching a bit.

"Nghhh..." Grimmjow sat and watched carefully, either he was dreaming of someone or he was having a nightmare. He leaned in carefully studying the kids face. Without warning a clawed hand came across his cheek. Grimmjow reeled back into the chair holding his now bleeding face.

"Son of bitch...mother**-**"Grimmjow what the hell are doing?" Ichigo asked as he ran into the room. He got a bit worried when saw blood dripping down Grimmjow's arm, but got even more worried when he saw the little neko sitting up in bed. He was clutching his hand to his chest, and tears were falling down his face.

"I...I'm so sorry."

Grimmjow looked up his eyes flaring with anger, "Why you litt- He stopped short when he saw the fearful look in the kids green eyes. He flinched a bit just starting at that scared and terrified face. Now feeling bad Grimmjow stood from the chair and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before walking towards the bed. "Don't worry about him...Grimmjow could be bit of drama queen when he wants to." Ichigo said as he smiled warmly. His smile faltered a bit when he saw the look on the kids face. His ears flattened against his head, his big green eyes full of ushered tears.

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." he said softly, keeping his head down. Ichigo smiled again before lifting the neko's chin so that they could make eye contact. "What's your name?" he asked. He watched in amusement when the other quickly wiped the tears of his face.

"Ulquiorra." he said softly. Just as his name slipped out the kittens mouth, Grimmjow chose to walk back in the room. Band-aids cover his left cheek, he walked over and sat in the chair next to Ichigo. Smiling sheepishly he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell...I'm Grimmjow by the way." Ulquiorra stared at him for a minute, not sure as to why the mans hair was blue. Such an odd color he thought to himself.

"And I'm Ichigo."

Ulquiorra turned his attention to the orange hair one, his ears perked up at the name. "D...Doesn't that mean berry?" he asked curiously his head tilted to the side a bit. Ichigo tried so very hard not to snap at the comment. That was one of his pet peeves, that nickname follows him everywhere and he hated it.

"Pfft...Ha even the kid knows what your name means." Grimmjow cackled. Ichigo glared at the man before punching him in the arm.

"Shut up...s'not funny." he scowled. Ulquiorra watched silently wondering if he offended Ichigo by saying that. Tears once again started to pool in his eyes, his ears falling back. He really didn't mean to say it, he was just curious is all.

"Ah now look wat'cha did!" Grimmjow said as he glanced over to Ulquiorra. The poor thing was just holding back his tears.

"No need to cry kitten that's his nickname." Grimmjow smiled warmly. Those piercing green eyes looked up to him, studying his face. He then looked back to Ichigo, "I didn't...mean to." he spoke quietly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the house phone ringing loudly from downstairs. Rolling his eyes he stood up, "Grimm find some clothes for him while I get this." he said as he walked out the room.

Grimmjow turned his attention to Ulquiorra who was staring at the doorway. He sighed this kid worried to much, although it was kind of cute. "Don't worry about him you didn't hurt his feelings or anything." Grimmjow said reassuring him. When the kitten didn't say anything Grimmjow sighed before getting up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and after that we can get some food into ya." he said as he reached out his hand to help the other off the bed.

Ulquiorra slowly but hesitantly grabbed Grimmjow's hand and got off the bed. Standing on shaky legs, he tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hand. Finally getting his footing he looked up to Grimmjow again and was greeted with a smirk.

"You okay or do you need me to carry you?" he asked.

"No...no I'm fine." Ulquiorra said said as he let go of the others calloused hand. He watched silently as Grimmjow walked out the room and down the hallway so he could start the bath. While doing that Ulquiorra looked around the room, it looked like an actual hospital room. White wall's, a little TV hanging on the wall, a curtain that wrapped around the bed. It must've cost a fortune to get this done he thought.

He peeked his head out the door and looked down the hallway. He wondered where he was, and how he got there. Last he remembered he was lying on his back in the snow. He walked out and wandered around. He stop when he heard a loud voice yelling at something. Being the curious cat he was he peeked into the room to see Ichigo on the phone. His face was pinched in irritation as he talked loudly into the phone. Black ear perked when he heard something behind him, turning slightly he saw Grimmjow staring him down with a smirk.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on people you know." he said tsking. Ulquiorra jumped back from the door a whimper falling from his lip's. He let his head fall down in shame, he didn't mean to listen on to Ichigo's conversation. He couldn't help but be curious. Grimmjow's smirk slipped off his face when he saw Ulquiorra expression.

Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face, "The tub in the bathroom is full, go get clean and then we can talk." he said. Nodding his head Ulquiorra shuffled off down the hallway and into the bathroom. After hearing the door slam shut, Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo. Walking into the room he found the berry facing the window, the phone held tightly into his hand.

"Something wrong doc?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo slightly turned his direction, he smiled lightly but Grimmjow could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. Sighing again he flopped back down on the bed and waited for Ichigo to done with his call. Couple minutes later he heard a loud groan before feeling weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes he looked up at Ichigo. He was going to ask if everything was okay but was interrupted with Ichigo's tongue invading his mouth.

He moaned slightly when he felt the others knees slide in between his legs. It's been awhile since they fucked and if Ichigo was initiating sex then he was going to take it. Grimmjow switched there position so that Ichigo was on the bottom. He slid his tongue from the berries mouth and worked his way down to a hard nipple.

"Ah Grimm..." Ichigo moaned, his toes curling at the sensation. Grimmjow smirked at the reaction he was getting. He loved the sounds that came out of Ichigo's mouth. Sliding further down his body his fingers rested at the waist band of Ichigo's boxers. "Want me to suck you off?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing Ichigo's clothed erection.

"Yessss." Ichigo hissed through his teeth. Smiling to himself Grimmjow pulled the boxers down until Ichigo's cock sprung out. Licking his lips he gave a long lick from the base all the way to head. Successfully getting the other to squirm under him. His hand trailed down to the others ball's, kneading the gently while he sucked the head into his mouth. "Fuck Grimm, suck harder." Doing what he was told, Grimmjow sucked harder while taking in more of Ichigo's cock.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was soaking in the water enjoying the water. He couldn't remember the last time he had bath. And he was pretty sure that rain didn't count as a shower at all. So he enjoyed the warmness of the water and the smell of flowers that was mixed with it. He was just relaxing and releasing all tension in his body until he heard a loud moan. Ears went up at the sound, his face going a bit red. He wouldn't be surprised if Grimmjow and Ichigo were having sex. He had a feeling that the two were together but wasn't it a bit rude to do such things when they have a guest.

"...-Harder Grimm."

* * *

Ulquiorra's face flamed up in embarrassment at the sound of Ichigo's cries. He flattened his ears against his head so he wouldn't have to listen. It was one thing that these people helped him and took care of him. But listening to them...it felt like he was intruding on them. Now feeling guilty he stood up from the water and took the plug out so the water could drain. Grabbing the towel that Grimmjow left out for him off the sink he wrapped it around himself and opened the door slowly.

He walked out the bathroom and quickly back to the white room. Sighing he looked around for his clothes. Looking around a bit panicked he didn't see them, his eyes searched the bed, but nothing was there. He walked around to the other side of the bed to see if it had fallen on the ground and yet again nothing was there. Great he thought, nothing to wear and he couldn't just go up and demand for clothes. He wondered if the two were done with there...activity. He listened carefully for any noises, hearing nothing he made his way back out into the hallway.

"Come on we haven't done this position in a while." Grimmjow whined. Ichigo huffed before lying back down.

Grimmjow smiled victoriously, "Thought you'll have it my way." he said. Ichigo scowled, "Only because you whine like a child."

"Mhhm...whatever."

Ulquiorra was in front of Ichigo's bedroom door. He really hope he wasn't intruding on something, it's just that it was starting to get cold and he needed clothes. Pushing the door open a bit he caught sight of blue hair. Pushing it opened a little more, his mouth instantly went dry. A gasp left his mouth before quickly slamming the door shut and running back to the white room.

No wonder why there was so quiet, there's mouth were to full of each other.

* * *

Ah Chapter 2 has arrived. Hope you guys enjoy! Review's would be appreciated.

Love U Ulquiorra


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I've been way off with updates but between being away for a while and school. Sigh I'm trying, anyway here's chapter 3.

* * *

Ulquiorra was hiding under the bed with the towel he had wrapped around his body tightly. His ears were flat against his head and his tail flicked back in the forth in panic. That was something he really shouldn't have to see. Tears filled his eyes at the sheer embarrassment of the whole thing. His entire body went still when he heard the door squeak open and voices could be heard.

"You ass I told you we should've just waited." Ichigo yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Grimmjow yelled, "It's as much as your fault as mine." he growled.

Ichigo just scowled before muttering a 'whatever' under his breath. "Just find the kid would ya." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo through a glare at the other while he searched the for neko. The kid must be traumatized right now Ichigo thought. He looked everywhere and he still couldn't find him. Grimmjow was sitting in one of the chairs with his chin in his hand as he watched Ichigo fret around trying to find Ulquiorra.

"He's not in here." Ichigo said simply, turning back to Grimmjow. He just shrugged before standing up. There was a loud mewl before Ulquiorra scrambled from under the bed holding his tail to his chest.

"Hah...I found' em." Grimmjow snickered. The smile on his face faded when he noticed the neko crying quietly.

"Can you not be an asshole today." Ichigo stated as he walked over to Ulquiorra to help the poor boy up off the ground.

"Shh it's okay Ulquiorra it was just an accident...I'm sure." Ichigo cooed as he gave a pointed look at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed before scratching the back of head, "I didn't mean to promise." he stated.

Ichigo helped Ulquiorra to the bed and sat the boy down. He noticed that the neko was shaking and realized that the boy wasn't even dressed. "I'll be back." he said as he walked back over to the door.

Ulquiorra watched Ichigo leave, now he was stuck in the room with Grimmjow. He took a chance to peek at Grimmjow and blushed when the other was staring dead at him. Grimmjow smirked at the boys embarrassment, he couldn't help but think the kitten was cute.

"Um sorry for stepping on your tail." he said after a while. Ulquiorra looked up again to stare at Grimmjow's blue eyes, he was rubbing his tail absently.

"N...No it's fine...doesn't hurt that much anymore." Ulquiorra replied softly.

"Why were you under the bed in the first place?" Grimmjow asked. He already knew why the kid was under there, he just wanted to see that flustered face.

"Well um...y...you an...I...didn't mean to...I got cold...an Ichi-"Haha okay no need to stress yourself out...uh we shouldn't have done that in the first place...it was a bit rude when we have a guest." Grimmjow said sheepishly.

"It's fine...I shouldn't have intruded." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra trying to figure out how an innocent boy like him can end up on the streets like this. He could tell from the recent reactions that Ulquiorra showed that something happened to him in the past that he was really scared of.

"Alright here we go...these might not fit but it's something." Ichigo said as he walked back into the room his arms full with clothes.

Ulquiorra thankfully took the clothes from Ichigo and waited for the two to leave so he could dress.

While Ulquiorra got dressed Grimmjow and Ichigo headed downstairs to the kitchen. Grimmjow took a seat by the island while Ichigo started to cook some breakfast for them. He watched the berry cook a smile forming on his face as the boys hips started to swing at the music that was playing from the radio.

"So who were you talking to?" Grimmjow asked suddenly remembering the phone call that the other was having.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, "Ah it was just friend of mine that wanted to come over." he explained.

Grimmjow let his chin fall into his hand, "Mhm so why was your face so pinched up." he asked.

Ichigo flipped the pancake in the pan before flopping it onto a plate with the others. "He wants to come over...and stay for while...college friend." Ichigo said.

"Mhm...right anyway so I'm guessing Ulquiorra's staying with me then?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yah." Ichigo confirmed. "And I know you have a lot of work to do at home but I don't want him to stay here when Re—my friend get's here." he added.

Grimmjow watched and took notice that something was up with Ichigo. From the look on his face it seemed to him that Ichigo wasn't very fond of this so called 'friend'. He was going to say something else but Ulquiorra showed up.

Grimmjow couldn't help the smile on his face when he got a look at the kid. He had on a pair of Ichigo's gray sweatpants and way to big black shirt. Half of it falling off his shoulder, he cautiously walked into the kitchen, his nose twitching at the smell of food.

"Um thank you for the clothes." he said softly. Ichigo smiled warmly before picking up the plate of pancakes and setting them on the table. Ulquiorra walked over and sat down, keeping his gaze on the pancakes. He couldn't remember the last time he actually ate something and not just scraps of food. His stomach growled loudly and he could here Grimmjow chuckling next to him.

"If your hungry just dig in." Ichigo said as he set an empty plate in front of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't waste any time piling pancakes onto his plate and scarfing them down. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched in amusement as the neko ate all of the pancakes. The two wasn't that surprised when the plate was once again empty.

Thank you for the food." Ulquiorra thanked a she pushed the plate away.

"It's my pleasure." Ichigo said with a smile as he took the plate up and put in the sink to wash.

Grimmjow scratched his chin, "So how'd you end up on the street?" he asked bluntly. Ichigo whirled around, "Grimmjow that's not something you just ask out loud." he growled.

"Well you said that we ask about it anyway." Grimmjow argued. Ichigo huffed before wiping his hands on a towel. "Yah not like that you idiot."

Ulquiorra chose to speak up, "No it's fine...really." he started. He explained to them what happened so long ago, with his parents selling him to Aizen. He talked about how he ended up how he is, and how he and the others escaped. When he was done speaking he looked up to see Ichigo with a sympathetic look on his face, and Grimmjow had his face set into a scowl.

"How old are you again?" Grimmjow asked.

"Um...I'm twenty." Ulquiorra answered.

"How can people...i just don't understand how-"Grimmjow chill what matters now is that we have him and he's safe." Ichigo said, interrupting Grimmjow's oncoming rant.

"Right." Grimmjow muttered under his breath. Ulquiorra's ears perked up at the sound of something vibrating.

"Your phone is ringing...I think." he said softly his head turned towards the stairs. Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra before walking up the steps to answer his phone. Moments later he came back down with a scowl on his face and gauze in his hands.

"Something wrong." Grimmjow asked.

"My friend is on the way here." Ichigo answered. Grimmjow sighed before getting up, "I'm taking it's time for us to leave."

Ichigo nodded, "Pretty much but let me re-wrap your arm." he said looking at Ulquiorra. Said person held out his arm as Ichigo took the re-tinted gauze off, and carefully re-wrapped it with fresh ones. Once he was done Ichigo gave a bright smile before scratching the back of the neko's making Ulquiorra purr softly.

"Your a cute little thing." he said, laughing a bit. Ulquiorra's face went red at the comment before ducking his head.

"Alright alright time to go...i got of ass of work to do at home plus we need to get you some clothes." Grimmjow said as he rubbed a hand over his face. He went upstairs to find his shirt and shoes while Ichigo cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

"Um do you have my hat?" Ulquiorra asked softly. Ichigo turned back around from the sink, "Er was it a black hat?" he asked. Ulquiorra nodded his head, "It's kind of important to me." he stated.

"Oh...of course um it should be upstairs I'll go grab it." Ichigo said as he hopped upstairs.

Ulquiorra was now alone in kitchen. He had time now to just think about the situation he was in now. These two people so kindly took him in and gave him food. Clothes a bath, and Ichigo even wrapped his arm up. The last time someone showed him such compassion was the nice green-haired lady that gave him that hat to cover his ears. To finally not worry about where he was going to eat the next day or where he was going to sleep was a big relief. He could finally get his life together.

And thanks to Ichigo and Grimmjow he could start now.

* * *

I'm honestly am very sorry for not updating this. I feel really bad and I promise to start updating a bit faster. So here is Chapter three hope u like review!

Love U Ulquiorra.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE FOR EVERYONE

Helloo Everyone on fanfiction

I will no longer be posting my Larry fics on here, because it seems to me theres not a lot of Larry fans on here. So below there are some links where you can read my stories elsewhere. If don't have an account just make one c: won't take that long I promise. However I do want to thank anyone who followed/favored/Reviewed my first story _Bruised_ I believe I got about 64...66 reviews maybe, that means a lot considering that it was my first Larry fic.

Now for the two/three people who Reviewed or followed for Dance For Me?

The followers bluebird139, c-leeqa, and rainbowconnection thank you for the follow c:

Reviewers maximumride3699 and noneofurbusiness (Even you really didn't review _that_ story in particular)

Which bring me back to Bleach and my Grimmjow and Ulquiorra story

Three's a Crowd

I'm going to tell you guys the hard truth. I can lie and say that I will update, but right now I just don't see that happening. So yeah I'm really sorry about, and to be honest that story was a bit of lost cause because I was feeling it but as I continued I was just stuck, complete writer block.

So my apologies, I don't think forcing a story is good, because it won't be as good as you can make it ya know?

So that wraps up my little speech for now, and if you want to read my stores elsewhere my links are at the bottom v.v

[link] (This is my first choice, i just recently started posting there but my stories are up on there to, this link is to my profile also. This one is a little more convenient because it's kinda of like FB where i can post status on the activity thing, so I really like that because i can tell you guy a little more on what going on in my head; ideas and about chapters and whatnot.) (Quotev)

[link] (Here is the second one that i meant to put up, i really like this site because of the kudos, and the comments go straight to my email so yah here the link to this profile to.(archiveofourown)

[link] (Here's the third) wattpad, I like this one because it has an app for Ipod touches/phone and it's totally awesome, you can read stories anywhere without Wifi, it's amazing and I love it so yah. c: (Wattpad)

?uid=253385 And this is number four, the link is to onedirectionfanfiction obviously. I literally just started to post here about a week ago I believe but everything is caught up so yah.

^.^

When I update I update on every site, so you won't be missing anything. It's just that some people like a certain to read on ya know? So here ya go. C:

Chow for now.

Love U Ulquiorra/ Love U Stylinson


End file.
